Secret Truths: The beginning
by eaglefan2569
Summary: Upon figuring out she's a Clone, EaglefanDoesMC runs away from the Sky Army. She meets Hail the blue jay, Gorbak the ender dragon, and NinjamasterDoesMC, a Clone of Sierra. Together, They make the Flight Army: An army of Clones and spies made by Herobrine. Along the way of making the Flight Army, they meet others, and war is waged. This is based off of Sucked into Reality! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The truth hurts

**Hey, Flight Army recruits! So I have decided to make a Minecraft story, and it's the first one I have done. I hope you enjoy! This does not have a Prologue yet, but it will have an epilogue. I may end up eventually making a prologue. I give credit to Ninjamaster01 for making Sucked into Reality, in which this story is based off of. She might end up helping me as well. Anways, here's Chapter 1!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_? POV_

I ran through the trees, not believing what I had just heard. I wanted to get away. Away from ALL of them! As I ran on, my black suit got torn up. But I didn't care. My dark ginger fur became matted quickly. I brushed it down and continued running. They had just told me news I never expected: That I was a clone. As I crashed through the bushes, I could hear Sky, Husky, Eagle, Sierra, and iEcho yelling after me. Wanting me to go back. Back to the lies. My name is EaglefanDoesMC. I am a cat in a suit, just like Eagle. The only difference is, she's orange and white with black stripes and green eyes. I'm dark ginger and cream with black stripes and gold eyes.

"Eaglefan! Eaglefan! Where are you?" I heard Eagle cry out.

"Come back!" Sky yelled.

"You'll be safe with us!" Sierra called. But I ignored their pleads. I just ran on and on. Then I stopped. There was a ravine, with a small river below. I heard crashing, and I saw my followers appear behind me.

"Please come back to the Sky Army base with us." Sky pleaded. "You'll be safe there."

I shook my head. "What good would it do? I already know the truth. I can't hide from it."

"Just come back with us." Sierra said, stepping forward to stand beside Sky. Both of their amulets gleamed when the moon hit them.

"Why bother? I'm not real. Just a fake." I muttered.

"Not to us. Just come back with us." Eagle sighed.

iEcho sighed, "She probably wont come, guys. Lets just go."

I sighed and stood up from where I sat, "Do you guys really want me to come back?"

"We do." Husky replied.

I took a deep breath and said, "Why do you want me to come back?"

Sky looked nervous and said, "Herobrine can still find you. He made you so you could spy on us."

I groaned, "Then why take me back if Herobrine can find me and control me?"

Sierra placed a hand on my shoulder, "Because you'd be safer with us."

I pushed Sierra's hand off my shoulder and shrugged. "Fine. I'll go back with you."

Sky nodded and led the way back into the undergrowth. Husky and Eagle stayed together behind me. iEcho and Sierra walked ahead of them, next to Sky.

_You think you can run away from me?_ A dark menacing voice laughed. I stopped and whispered "Leave me alone!"

Sierra must've heard me, because pretty soon they all stopped and stared at me. I felt uncomfortable under their knowing gazes.

_I created you. There's no way you can run away from me._ Hissing, I gripped my head. "Get out of my head, Herobrine!"

_Muhahahahahhahahaha!_ I heard Herobrine laugh. I lost control of myself and watched as Herobrine took control.

* * *

_Sky's POV_

We watched as Eaglefan clutched her head.

She screamed, "Get out of my head, Herobrine!"

Me and Husky dashed forward, but Eaglefan slowly turned to us. Her usual golden eyes were now void white as Herobrine took control of the clone.

There was an obvious struggle between Eaglefan and Herobrine, but eventually Herobrine left and Eaglefan fell to the ground, gasping for air. Eagle and iEcho quickly helped her up.

"I can't take it anymore." Eaglefan knocked away Eagle and iEcho's hand and moved a bit away from us. "You are not safe around me. No one is."

I went towards her, extending a hand. "But you can be-"I began.

"You'll never be safe by me. I was created by him. I'll probably never be free from him." Eaglefan interrupted. After saying that, she started to walk away slowly, her tail dragging on the ground.

"Just leave me alone. I'll find others like me to be with. I might see you guys again." Eaglefan muttered softly, to where I barely heard it. She walked off, into the undergrowth.

Running my fingers through my hair, I said "Lets head back to base then."

iEcho grabbed me on the arm and said, "You're just going to let her go?" she said, staring off in the direction Eaglefan had disappeared.

"We have no choice. She has powers beyond our control. And who knows," I said, glancing back. "We might see her again.

* * *

_Eaglefan's POV_

Looking back, I saw that they had not followed me. _Probably went back to their base. _I decided. I went back to the gorge and flew over it, using the powers Herobrine had given to me. I sighed. _It's better that I leave them. They're not safe around me. It's for their own protection._ I thought, trying to cheer myself up. Looking around me, I saw a huge cave. Looking inside of it, I saw that it went a long way down. I peered over the edge, when I fell inside. Landing hard, I hit my head. Then I felt someone or something grab my leg. Looking over to it drowsily, all I saw was the black and red checkered jacket on the person carrying me out of the cave. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Well, Flight Army recruits! That's the end of this chapter! I think it ends with a cliff hanger. Don't ask me! Anyways, I'll see you Gliders later!**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in an explosion of ender dragon eggs, tnt, water, diamonds, emeralds, and tons and tons of BUDDER***


	2. Chapter 2: The Clones

**Hello, Flight Army recruits! I will be accepting Clone OC's or just creatures Herobrine created to spy on certain people! I give thanks to Ninjamaster01 for sending in a Clone! Anywanys, onto Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

_? POV_

I watched as a dark ginger cat in a suit fell into my cave. She seemed to have hit her head hard. It looked like she needed help. I walked over, my black and red checkered jacket wrinkling slightly. As I approached this being, I noticed something: She looked… familiar. Have I seen this person before? I bent down and picked up the cat, placing her on my shoulder. I walked more into the cave, and then pressed a disguised stone button in the wall. A door appeared in the wall, and I calmly stepped into it. The door closed behind me and I looked up at the glowstone. Running my fingers through my blonde hair, I continued walking down the hallway until I came into a large room. Two figures sat there, watching me.

The smallest of them stood up and said, "Who did you bring into here?"

I smiled and said, "I brought in someone who fell into our cave. You think she'll be of any use to us?"

The taller one nodded "She might." At that moment, I felt the cat twitch in my arms. Startled, I let her drop to the ground, where she sat there, limbs twitching. Then she got up slowly. Her eyes, which I had seen as gold only moments before, were now void white.

* * *

_Eaglefan's POV_

I fell to the ground, my limbs twitching. Herobrine was trying once again to get control of me. I fought back as much as I could, but eventually he got the better of me. Standing up, I looked at the people surrounding me. I could see from their eyes that mine were void white. Then Herobrine gasped in shock, falling backwards a bit. This was my chance. While Herobrine was stunned, I quickly took control of my own body again. It took a bit of effort, but I finally got control. Staggering back up, I got a full view of where I was. I was in a large cave that was carved out. Glowstone lit the room, making it feel bright. A waterfall cascaded off to one side, and there was several paths along the cave. A stone button sat on a wall on the far side, which I figured to be the way out of here. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Startled, I looked over to the owner of it. Shocked I staggered back. _It.. It can't be! I thought she was with sky!_ Looking over to the person, she saw a person she thought she'd never see again. She was tall, wearing a white tank top and a black and red checkered jacket over it. She wore black pants, black and red headphones. Her blond hair gleamed under the light of the glowstone. The two things different about this person was her amulet and her eyes. It was redstone surrounded by budder, while her eyes were icy blue and neon green. Then I saw the other two. The smaller of the two was a blue jay. The larger of the two was an ender dragon, slightly smaller then the one in the end. I saw the three of them walk forward and surround me. The dragon went and blocked the exit, the blue jay stood to the side, and the girl stood on the other side.

"W-Who are you?!" I cried out.

The girl replied, "I'm NinjamasterDoesMC. This is Hail." She said, pointing to the blue jay. "And Gorbak." Ninjamaster pointed to the ender dragon.

"A-Are you a clone?" I asked NinjamasterDoesMC.

She nodded and said "I'm a clone of Sierra. I was made by Herobrine to spy on the Sky Army. I left three years ago." Ninjamaster said, sighing.

Hail bent down and said, "I was made by Herobrine to spy on Notch. I didn't want to do it, so I ran away. That was five years ago."

Gorbak towered over me. "I was made by Herobrine to guard the end. When I figured out my true purpose to be there, I left. I came here seven years ago."

I nodded as each of them spoke. "I'm EaglefanDoesMC. I'm a clone of Eagle. I was made by Herobrine to spy on the Sky Army. I only found out two days ago, and ran." I confessed.

Ninjamaster stood back and gestured with her hands all around the cave. "Welcome to our home. You're welcome to stay with us."

"Thanks." I said, sitting down on a bed that was made for visitors. I laid down on it, exhausted. _Maybe these guys are good._ I thought as I sank into sleep.

* * *

_Gorbak's POV_

I walked over to Ninjamaster and Hail. "We need to talk." I said. Walking out of the room, we went into a secret cave.

"So, what's this about?" Ninjamaster asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure we can trust EaglefanDoesMC? You saw what happened. Herobrine can still reach her." I hissed.

"I think we can. She hates Herobrine as much as we do." Hail replied thoughtfully.

I sighed "She might hate Herobrine as much as we do, but we don't know if she's able to control the powers Herobrine gave to her."

Ninjamaster placed a hand on my shoulder, "We just have to believe she can. She hasn't done anything bad so far."

I nodded and said, "You're probably right." We walked back into the cave, but I still felt uneasy. What would EaglefanDoesMC bring into our lives?

* * *

**I'm sorry if you think this chapter is kind of short. This was I think more of a finding out chapter. Anyways, make sure to leave a review! I'll see you Glider's later!**

**PEACE! *disappears in an explosion of items***


	3. Chapter 3: New appearances

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry this took so long to upload I was busy with other things xD. I has some ads here! Please go check out these Minecraft stories: Herobrine's Revenge and Sucked into Reality by Ninjamaster01, Wreckords of Minecraftia by CodeNickTehNinja, and a story iEcho is writing but she doesn't have a title for it. Special thanks to Ninjamaster01 for helping me fix some errors! Oh gosh so many OC's. I'll try to add them in xD! Here's Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Hail's POV_

As we walked back into the caves, we saw EaglefanDoesMC fast asleep. _Was Gorbak right? Were we right to let her into our lives? _I thought. Shrugging, I went over to the entrance, quickly pushing the stone button. We would need supplies to help support our guest. Before I went far, Ninjamaster ran over to me.

"Where are you off to?" she asked, brushing her blond hair out of her eyes. Her icy blue and neon green eyes glimmered in the sunlight.

"I was off to gather supplies. We're going to need more to support the four of us." I said, walking towards the sunlight.

"So, you think Gorbak was right?" Ninjamaster asked curiously, catching up to me. I stopped. That question caught me off guard.

Turning slowly, I said, "I don't know." I confessed. "She hasn't brought any harm yet, but she proved yesterday that Herobrine still has control over her."

Ninjamaster nodded. "Well, we better get those resources." She said, changing the subject. We went our separate ways, going off to gather the many resources we'd need. _I hope we're making the right decision about letting her stay. _I thought as I walked away.

* * *

_Eaglefan's POV_

I woke up from my sleep, stretching. Opening my eyes, I saw the cave I had fallen into the previous night. Standing up, I saw movement in the far corner.

"Well, you're awake." Gorbak's deep voice echoed across the cave. He was busy adding wood to a small fire. Sitting up, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Gorbak turned around and said, "So, how long do you plan on being here?"

Shocked, I answered, "I-I… don't know." I replied honestly. Gorbak nodded, but didn't seem satisfied with my answer. _Maybe he doesn't trust me._ I thought. Shaking my head, I got off from where I slept. All of the sudden, Hail ran into the cave.

Gorbak got up and said, "What's the problem?"

"We… found three…. People nearby…. The cave entrance. They…. Want to talk." Hail said between ragged breaths. Gorbak, Hail and I ran out of the cave, seeing Ninjamaster staring at three other people.

The first person was a girl wearing an orange top and brown shorts. She appeared to have ghost wings on her back, her long golden hair covering her left eye. Her showing eye was a bright topaz/orange. The next person was a guy. He had a black trench coat with a hood, dark red pants and shirt, goggles with black glass, ash colored hair, and ender purple eyes. The third person looked slightly familiar. He had curly brown hair, a plain white t-shirt with a blue and black jacket over it, gray fingerless gloves, grayish blue jeans, and white sneakers with black streaks. His eyes were blue, but had faint dark green streaks in it.

NinjamasterDoesMC stepped forward, saying, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The first person stepped forward. "I am CliffdiverdoesMC. This," CliffdiverdoesMC said, pointing to the guy in the black trench coat. "Is ShadowWolf. And finally," Cliffdiver gestured to the familiar looking guy. "Is Nyrac."

My eyes widened. _Why does CliffdiverdoesMC and Nyrac look…. Familiar? _I thought to myself. Putting the question at the back of my mind, I said, "What do you want?"

Cliffdiver looked at her companions, as if waiting for an answer. They nodded, and Cliff turned to us once more. "We wish to join you."

I stepped forward. "Why?"

ShadowWolf said quietly, "We are like you."

Hail glared at him. "How so?" Hail questioned.

Nyrac stepped forward. "We are Clones and spy's, as we have heard you are as well."

Gorbak stepped forward, blocking some of the sunlight with his wings. "Why should we believe you?"

CliffdiverdoesMC looked over to me. "Do you believe us?" she asked. When she said that, they all turned to me. Gorbak seemed a bit shocked by that, but everyone else was just staring at me curiously.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I do believe you. I know it's possible to be made by Herobrine to spy."

Gorbak turned to me, narrowing his purple eyes. "Who made you the leader of our group?"

Hail flew up to Gorbak and whispered something in his ear. Gorbak nodded, understanding, then looked down at everyone. "So, what do we do?" he asked, looking over to me for the decisions.

"I guess we make room for them." I said numbly. They all nodded, and we entered the cave.

Ninjamaster pulled me aside and said, "Can we talk?" she asked, pointing over to Gorbak and Hail. Nodding, I followed her over.

Taking a deep breath, Ninjamaster said, "We have decided. This is starting to become a group, and every group needs a leader." Gorbak and Hail nodded, clearly agreeing with Ninjamaster. "We have decided you'd better be the leader."

"Me?" the question had shocked me. _They want me leader of this group?_ I thought to myself.

Hail stepped forward. "Yes, you. You knew what to do in that situation, when we didn't. You seemed more… suited for it."

Gorbak nodded. "We have chosen you. So, what are your orders?" Gorbak said, studying me with his purple eyes.

"Erm, expand the cave. We're going to need more space if we end up getting more people." I told them. Ninjamaster and Gorbak nodded, heading off to go do what I said.

Hail stayed behind for a second. "We're depending on you. Don't let us down." He said, his blue eyes gleaming. Hail then turned around and flew over to his friends.

Looking around the cave, I could see the newest members setting up. I still couldn't figure out why CliffdiverdoesMC and Nyrac looked so familiar. _Could they be Clones of someone I know?_ I asked myself. Shrugging, I went over to help Gorbak, Ninjamaster, and Hail.

* * *

_Nyrac's POV_

I saw EaglefanDoesMC looking over to us. She seemed to be this groups leader._ That's fine. _I thought to myself. _As long as she doesn't figure out why we're truly here._ Looking over, I saw the four of them expanding the cave. Gorbak was using his claws to move stone, while Eaglefan and Hail were using pickaxes to mine away the stone. Watching, I saw Ninjamaster pull out a diamond axe tipped with budder, using it to hack away at the stone. Turning over to my friends, I saw that we were almost done getting out all of our items. Sighing, I pulled out my dragon sword. Studying it, I saw the blade slightly glow. _Soon, my pet. Soon. _I put the sword away before they could notice it. They didn't need to know that I had gotten this from the Wreckords leader Ninja. No one needed to know anything. Beginning to work again, it became quiet. Then I heard screaming. Turning around, I saw EaglefanDoesMC, her claws out, her fur fluffing up. Everyone was staring in her direction, looking confused. Then I saw what she was looking at.

"Well, well, well. It looks like all the traitors I created are together." A deep voice erupted from a dark corner of the cave. Turning towards it, we all stopped. A pair of white eyes gleamed in the darkness. Then, Herobrine stepped into the light.

"It seems as if you all gathered to die." Herobrine hissed.

EaglefanDoesMC walked forward slowly. "What do you want?" she growled.

Herobrine glared at her. "Such courage. To bad it was wasted. As what I want," Herobrine looked at all of us. "Is revenge."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Hehehehheheheh. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. With school coming up, I wont be updating as often, so just a heads up so you don't start yelling at me. I'll keep on writing! Ok I will see you Glider's later!**

**Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in an explosion of budder***


	4. Chapter 4: The memories

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been kind of busy… anyways, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4

_Eaglefan's POV_

I narrowed my eyes. _What did Herobrine mean by revenge? _I thought, shivering inwardly.

Herobrine smirked. "You don't remember how you betrayed me?" he asked, glaring at us all in turn. When none of us replied, he leaned forward. "Do you remember anything?" Again, none of us answered, too terrified. Herobrine narrowed his eyes. "Then let me help you remember." A bright light started surrounding me, and I shielded my eyes to block the blinding light. Then, I fell into darkness.

* * *

I heard bubbles popping beside my ear. _What? _I thought, opening my eyes. My jaw fell open. I was staring at myself, except, it wasn't…. me. Does that make sense? Running to the middle of a large room, I scanned my surroundings. The roof, walls, and floor was made of obsidian, two iron doors on the opposite sides of the room. The room had a blue-ish tinge to it, the weird blue liquid in the tubes giving off the eerie light. What I saw next nearly made me fall over. I was in the tube in frony of me. Next to me was NinjamasterDoesMC, and net to her, Hail and Gorbak. Further along the wall were three more tubes, containing Cliffdiver, Nyrak, and ShadowWolf. Many minutes seem to go on before I heard the first iron door open. Looking, I saw at least 60 people running by, including Sky, Deadlox, TrueMU, Cliff, Seto, Sierra, Jerome, SSundee, CaptainSparklez, Bashur, The Wreckords, YOGSCAST, Mandy, Dawn, Ryan, Husky, and Eagle. They all ran across the room, Sky in the lead. Sierra, Ninja, Cliff, Husky, and Eagle paused to look at the tubes. It was hard to see their but I guessed they'd be shocked. Then, they all ran out of the room. Then, all went dark again.

* * *

Opening my eyes again, I studied my surroundings. I saw a lot of mobs surrounding something, but what? Floating closer, I realized it was me. _Another memory._ I thought, sighing. I heard a loud cry, and a large group, which I recognized as the Search and Rescue team, and started to fight the mobs. When all the mobs were dead, injured, or had vanished, I saw the group pick me up and take me to their base, which I quickly realized was the SkyArmy base. Eventually, I woke up, then we all started to introduce ourselves. Darkness enfolded me again.

* * *

I sat in a clearing. Then, from the other side, I quickly burst out, shortly followed by Sky, Sierra, iEcho, Husky, and Eagle. _Why am I watching my flight from the SkyArmy? _I thought silently, turning my attention back to what was happening. I had left, but they were talking quietly to each other.

"She's the second clone that has appeared to the SkyArmy base. Herobrine is up to something." Sierra said, placing her hands on her hips.

Eagle stared at where I had disappeared. "This is all my fault.." she whispered softly.

"Nothing is your fault." Husky said, comforting his wife. _What's your fault?_ I thought.

iEcho turned to Sky. "So, what now?"

Sky sighed, running his fingers through his already ruffled hair. Sky looked up, adjusting his sunglasses. "I guess we head back to the SkyArmy, and prepare. Herobrine could end up sending another innocent Clone to spy on us, or kill us." He said, getting up and beginning to walk back to the base. Slowly, they all followed him, until I was left alone in the clearing. Floating into the air, I thought, _So why did I see all of this? What was the purpose?_ Then came an eerie, silent reply. _It was how you had betrayed me. I showed you.. _Herobrine paused. _Your life._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!**

**So dramatic :P**

**Sorry for such a short chappie xD I HOPE YOU STILL LIKE!**

**R&R FOR TACOS AND QUESIDILLAS!  
Eagle is out. PEACE! *disappears in budder***


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival of evil

**While my internet has been out, I've been able to update almost all of my stories! (Only the ones I have on Microsoft Word, that is.) When this is posted, my internet will have been back. I am trying to get caught up on all I have missed while my internet was away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Cliffdiver's POV_

I woke up with a gasp. Trembling, I slowly sat up and looked around. Gorbak, Hail, and Nyrac sat up, looking around. ShadowWolf and Ninjamaster stirred at the same time, looking over at a still figure. Looking over in their direction, I saw Eaglefan still laying on the ground, almost deathly still. I got to my feet, and staggered over to the group as we watched the cat for any sign of movement. Many moments had gone by when her ear flicked. She opened her eyes, gasping. She shot up, her fur standing up.

"Calm down, Eaglefan. You're safe," I rested my hand on her shoulder, feeling her trembling beneath. She pushed away from the helping hands of her friends.

"What's the problem?" Ninjamaster asked gently, trying to coax Eaglefan into talking.

"I.. thought I saw.." She shook her head. She looked up, her golden eyes glowing in the darkness. "Did you all have, memories?" The sudden question had my mind flowing back into the past moments.

Gorbak nodded. "The dimly lit dungeon with tubes? I think we all shared that one," He confirmed. "It was weird seeing me in the end again, though. And running away from there, the cruel eyes of the ender dragon and endermen following me…"

"Wait, you saw yourself in the end? I saw myself on a lonely hillside, watching a large battle go on." I confessed. "And leaving the Treasure Cliffers."

"We must have all had different memories, other then the shared one." ShadowWolf suggested. All emotions crossing his face were hidden behind the goggles.

"Yeah," Eaglefan said distantly. She suddenly turned, and walked slowly out of the base. "I need to clear my head. Cliffdiver," She said, turning to me. "Can you go hunting? We will need food." Seeing me nod, she turned to the other members. "Ninjamaster will assign the rest of you things to do until I return."

We watched her dark ginger tail whisk out of sight. I sighed, picking up my bow and sword. I began walking out, when Hail and ShadowWolf ran up behind me.

"We're coming with you, to see what we can gather," Hail puffed. "Mind if we come along?"

"Not at all." I said, leading the way to a cliff. I felt the breeze ruffle my long hair as we stood at the tip of the sheer drop. Looking to my right, I saw Eaglefan in the distance, standing on the cliff side. She was staring into the setting sun, which made her golden eyes look like they were a flame.

Walking on, I quickly spotted a cow. Pulling out my bow, I shot an arrow at it. It fell dead, and while I grabbed the meat, Hail and ShadowWolf picked up its leather. We continued walking around, shooting or killing any animal we saw. By the time the new moon was rising, we had 9 wool, 13 raw beef, 10 pork, and 21 leather. We headed back from a successful mission.

"That was a while," Gorbak commented, turning back from carving a staff. Its spruce wood was greatly carved, with some tricky details in it. A diamond lay on the top, gleaming in the light.

"We got many supplies, though." I said, hanging him the leather. He immediately began making leather armor with the supplies, and started cooking the meat. I gave the wool to ShadowWolf, who grabbed wood planks and made beds for us all.

"Have you seen Eaglefan?" Nyrac looked up from polishing his odd emerald sword.

"We saw her once, looking at the setting sun," Hail said. "Why? Hasn't she returned?"

"No," Ninjamaster replied. "Which is why we asked."

_Where could she be?_ I asked silently.

* * *

_Eaglefan's POV_

I sat on a cliff side, staring at the setting sun. I felt my eyes glow slightly from the colors of the sun. I watched as a lone hawk swooped across the sky, gliding lazily on the warm breeze. I purred, watching it swoop and dive. All of the sudden, a large blur shot it from the sky. It came crashing down in the bushes just below the cliff. Leaping down, I clawed my way down to the bush. I crouched, picking it up from among the leaves. The hawk looked up at me, its golden eyes burning into mine. On closer inspection, I noticed an arrow sticking into one of its wings. I pulled it out carefully, tossing it away. I got back up onto the cliff, and started walking towards the base.

_Don't worry, little bird. I'll help you._ I thought, walking along. Before I reached the base, I heard footsteps behind me. Spinning around, I saw two figures walking towards me. One was a girl, the other was a boy with an orange creeper hoodie, and black hair. His green eyes stood out among his dark appearance.

"Hello," The girl said. "We've been traveling for a while, and we need some rest. Know of a place nearby to stop for a while?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"We don't need her help," The boy hissed into her ear, which I barely caught with my acute cat senses. "We don't even know if we can trust her."

"You can," I replied back, waving my tail towards the entrance. "And, I do have a base, inside the mountain. You can rest there for a few days." I raced over to the door, closely followed by the pair. I pressed the hidden stone button, watching as the doors opened. We stepped inside, the doors shutting behind us.

"So, who are you guys?" I asked, walking along the narrow passages to the main cave.

"I'm Wolf, and this is Riptide." Wolf replied, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes.

Riptide adjusted his hoodie. "You seem familiar, like I've seen you from somewhere." His eyes gleamed with a knowledge, which actually scared me.

"Well, since I have never seen you, I doubt we've ever met," I paused as we entered the main cave, where everyone was. "Welcome to the Flight Army."

Riptide and Wolf looked around, astonishment crossing their faces as they saw how large the main cavern was. I chuckled silently, bringing the hawk over to the group.

"Who are they? Why are they even here?" Gorbak asked.

"They're Riptide and Wolf, and they're not staying here for long," Turning to Hail, I handed the hawk to him. "Can you take care of him? He was shot out of the air by an arrow."

Hail studied the hawk. "I'll do my best." Bringing the hawk to Ninjamaster, they both disappeared into the medic cave.

"We'll get you settled in." ShadowWolf walked over to the pair and helped them get a sleeping cave.

I walked over to Cliffdiver. "So, how was your hunting?" I asked, trying to take the subject off the visitors.

"We got many supplies. Hail and ShadowWolf are great resource finders," With a glance at ShadowWolf, she started walking away. "He's going to need help. He looks like he's getting frustrated." She dashed quickly over to them, then started talking.

I grinned. Heading over to the medic cave, I peered in. Hail and Ninjamaster were bandaging the wing that was hit.

"Hello, Eaglefan," Ninjamaster said. "Come to check up on your pet?"

"He's probably not her pet yet, Ninjamaster." Hail corrected her.

"I think I will keep him as a pet, though," Looking him over, I saw that he was healthy, despite the wing. His talons looked long and sharp, and you wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

"What will you name him?" Ninjamaster asked.

"Hmm," Looking him over once more, I looked up. "His name will be Slash."

"Good name. I only wish I had a cool name like that," Hail said wistfully. He picked up Slash, having him on his wing. "Here, you can take him to your room." He put Slash onto my arm, where he quickly found a spot to put his feet.

I nodded, exiting the room. Glancing around the main cave, I saw it empty of people. I slowly entered my room, putting Slash on a stand. I fed him a raw chicken, before hopping into a bed. _Well, pets are good, right?_ I thought cheerfully.

I was about to drift off into sleep when I heard a loud bang outside of my room. Getting up, I opened the door. I could have sworn I saw a flash of orange and black, and the gleam of green eyes. Shrugging, I closed the door and walked back into bed, falling into sleep fastly.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter bored you, but I had to get in new characters. Oh yeah, on a side note, I'm sorry for not getting Wolf's description for you, or even Riptide's correct description, but I couldn't check, cause, well, when I typed this I had no internet.**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!**

**Eagle is out. Peace! *disappears in budder***


End file.
